Ma bataille
by Schaddy
Summary: Mon nom est Alucart et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, vaincre les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse


**Histoire 1 – Dark Fantasy**

Sa silhouette se détache à l'horizon. D'abord, elle ressemblait à un petit point mais elle grandit plus il approche.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait mort, plus totalement vivant. Dans quelques instants, tout sera terminé. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, son ombre a toujours planée au-dessus de nous. Cachée mais présente, assez discrète pour ne pas être remarquée mais trop importante pour être totalement oubliée.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi à présent. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

J'ai bien cru ne jamais te retrouver, lâche-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je...

Son pied s'enfonce dans mon estomac et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir.

Je te connais assez pour savoir que mes trois ne parviendraient pas à t'achever.

Te voilà pourtant.

Et je n'y trouve aucun plaisir.

Sous sa capuche noire, je sens son regard pénétrant me fixer. Seigneur, je voudrais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Lui arracher ses yeux rouges de sang. Et ses dents taillées pour ressembler aux crocs des loups. Si elle était arrivée une heure plus tôt, j'aurais pu... Si seulement mais je me sens déjà partir.

Mon nom est Alucart Shtrepman et j'aime à penser que je suis le plus grand brigand que ce monde ait connu. Je ne suis pas égocentrique et ne manque pas de modestie, je peux juste me vanter d'avoir tué trois des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Ouais, j'avoue, ça claque pas mal sur le CV.

C'est simple, je n'obéis qu'à un seul homme : moi ! A la base, je voulais boulanger mais soyez honnête deux secondes, tuer est beaucoup plus existant que de se lever à quatre heures du matin pour préparer le pain de mes chers – ou pas – compatriotes.

Mon pays est merdique et puisque je ne serai jamais un héros, j'avais décidé de devenir le grand méchant de l'histoire. Puisque celle-ci touche à sa fin, autant vous raconter comment je me suis mis la Mort sur le dos.

J'ai tué mon premier homme à 8 ans. Là d'où je viens, c'est « tue ou sois tué » et personne n'a envie de mourir. Mes parents étaient originaires du village de BackSmith, dans l'extrême sud du royaume de Shpep. Ils n'étaient rien, faibles et fatigués par une vie passée à travailler dans la crainte et l'angoisse. Tuer mon père a été simple. Il était totalement ivre en même temps, cela a facilité la chose. Pour ma mère, cela a été beaucoup plus difficile.

Elle ne s'était jamais occupée de moi, ne m'avait jamais montré un geste d'amour maternelle et pourtant, que le moment de l'égorgé est arrivé, des larmes de tristesse ont coulé en même temps que son sang sur l'estrade. Cette folle, qui avait toujours préféré mon frère aîné, se vidait de toute façon du liquide rougeâtre quand je l'avais retrouvé.

Mon frère gisait à ses côtés, ce crétin l'avait découverte dans les bras d'un homme. Enfin, dans les bras... J'avais donc achevé ma mère pour qu'elle ne souffre plus et laissé mon frère, inconscient à côté des deux cadavres, et je suis parti.

A 13 ans, seul et orphelin, j'ai quitté BackSmith pour la capitale, Goushke. Comme toute les capitales, la ville était sale, sombre, puait la mort à chaque coin de rue et le vomi en permanence.

Le soir de mon arrivé, je suis entré dans un pub « La Gueule Cassée » Un peu prémonitoire comme nom mais peu m'importait, épuisé par mes trois semaines de voyage, je suis entré dans le premier endroit que j'ai pu trouver.

J'y suis resté pendant quatre ans. Je me suis occupé du bar, je sortais les ivrognes dès que nous fermions, nettoyant le comptoir et la salle, la crasse habituelle, la poussière mais aussi les monticules de vomi et giclée de sang sur les murs et le sol. J'ai haïs cet endroit plus que tout au monde, je rêvais d'y mettre le feu alors quand le coup d'état contre le roi Braïma a éclaté, j'en ai profité.

J'ai craqué une allumette et le bâtiment est parti en flamme en à peine quelques minutes. Jamais personne n'a sus que c'était moi, tous ont pensé qu'il s'agit d'un dégât collatéral de la bataille. Mais ma liberté retrouvée ne dura pas longtemps. Le nouveau roi Moutney était encore pire que Braïma, complètement corrompu à la magie de Pensaï, il n'obéissait qu'à une seul être : Pensaï en personne. Cet Ancien Dieu, disparu depuis des millénaires, remplacé par Grossam, Flihu puis Kassem, avait la chance d'être accompagné par les quatre Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse : Conquête, Guerre, Famine et Mort.

Le premier s'était révélé très populaire à son arrivé. Conquête avait les traits d'une belle jeune femme, courageuse et confiante, prête à tout pour servir son roi. Les hommes s'étaient précipiter pour rejoindre l'armée et espérer combattre à ses côtés dans les batailles qui, selon Moutney, rendrait sa grandeur au royaume. Vaste blague mais j'y cru. Je rêvais de batailles, de médailles, de revenir en héros et de parader dans la capitale. Quel imbécile.

Ce n'est pas Conquête qui nous accompagna mais Guerre. Et il emporta avec lui Famine et Mort. La guerre dura longtemps, très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Nos rêves de conquêtes se transformèrent vite en cauchemar de sang et d'os. Nous n'affrontions pas des hommes mais des bêtes.

Au Nord-Est, les Ardbitiens faisaient trois têtes de plus que nous, deux énormes dents déformaient leur visages, les doigts se terminaient par des griffes et leur peau était aussi dure du métal. Quatre longues années de combats, de morts, de pertes, de peur mais à mon retour à Goushke, je fus acclamé en héros. Nous n'étions plus beaucoup, nous étions des survivants mais nous étions adulés. Les filles s'évanouissaient devant nous, elles avaient perdus père, frères et amis mais la guerre était finie et d'autres hommes les remplaceraient.

J'en ai profité, oh oui, j'en ai vraiment bien profité. Jusqu'à ce que Conquête, Guerre, Famine et Mort reviennent. Moutney n'en avait jamais assez, alors il avait décidé d'attaquer les Nord-Ouest. Conquête fit, à nouveau son travail et bien que traumatisé par ce que j'avais vécu, je repartis au combat. Nous ne combattîmes pas des monstres, ni des hommes mais bien des mages. Tous vêtus de noir, un casque en os humain posé sur la tête, des colliers de crânes, presque invincibles, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une faille dans leur armée.

Aussi improbable que cela soit, c'est par orgueil que nous les avons battus. Les mages ne possèdent pas de chef et n'ont pourtant qu'une envie : surpasser les autres. Il n'aura fallu que quelques espions et deux, trois mots bien placés pour semer la discorde parmi eux. Deux semaines plus tard, nous prenions la capitale et placions la tête de leur reine sur une pique.

J'aurais dû être heureux mais tous les honneurs sont revenus à Moutney et ses Cavaliers. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé qu'ils périraient tous de ma main.

Tuer le roi et ses gardes fut facile. J'étais un guerrier et le roi n'avait jamais combattu avec autres choses qu'une épée en bois. S'il était sur le trône, c'était parce qu'il était un beau parleur et qu'il avait pactisé avec un Ancien Dieu, certainement pas grâce son aptitude de combattant.

Pensaï libéré, il déchaîna ses Cavaliers sur le monde mais après des millénaires d'invincibilité, on oublie de prendre garde et… C'est là que j'ai frappé.

Conquête, belle et gracieuse, pensait que sa beauté et son charisme la protégerait de tout. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les écuries, près de son cheval blanc et je l'ai laissé croire qu'elle me séduisait. Quand elle a voulu me mettre dans son lit, il m'a suffi de la poignarder. Elle s'est vidée de son sang, le regard remplit d'incompréhension. Quelle idiote. Et de un.

S'il est une chose que l'on apprend à la guerre, c'est que l'instinct de survie est toujours le plus puissant. Sauf chez Guerre. Après tout, il gagne tous ses combats depuis toujours, lui ne survit pas les guerres, il les vit. Et à trop vivre, on oublie de prendre garde. Guerre buvait comme un trou, je l'ai retrouvé dans une caverne dans laquelle il se vantait d'aller souvent. Complètement ivre, il dormait dans la ruelle juste à côté. Un coup de couteau bien placé et s'en fut terminé. Et de deux.

Le plus dure à tuer fut Famine. Cette garce vicieuse se cachait et même lorsqu'elle frappait, elle ne se montrait pas immédiatement. Pour l'avoir, je me fis passer pour un marchand corrompu. C'est elle qui demanda à me rencontrer. Secrète, elle voulut me voir dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous voir. Elle était rusée mais je l'étais plus. Je m'étais fait un ami durant la guerre. C'est lui qui la rencontra et lorsqu'elle partit, je lui plantai mon poignard dans le crâne. Ainsi disparu le troisième Cavalier.

Pour Mort, je décidai que ma vengeance serait pire que tout. On ne peut pas tuer la Mort mais on peut jouer avec elle. Je lui échappai, durant de longues années, me cachant, fuyant, lui lançant croire qu'elle m'attraperait avant de la leurrer. Ce fut amusant, je suis honnête.

Soixante-huit ans à te courir après. Et quand enfin, je te retrouve, tu m'accueilles presque les bras ouvert.

Je suis un vieil homme, j'ai vécu, aimé et j'en ai profité. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Je suis prêt à quitter ce monde.

Pensaï te punira me dit-telle.

Ou il m'acclamera comme celui ayant réussi à tuer ses Cavaliers.

Seulement trois.

La Mort se tenait au-dessous de moi. Elle me contemplait de son regard vide. Une odeur de brûler lui fit relever la tête. Trop tard. Ou plutôt, juste au bon moment. Le boulet de canon le décapita, laissant son corps sombre s'écrouler sur le sol de mon champ.

Je l'avais fait, j'avais vaincu les Cavaliers et même si une éternité de damnation m'attendait, je les subirais avec ce sentiment. Je suis Alucart Shtrepman et je suis le plus grand assassin de tous les temps.


End file.
